A Thanksgiving to Remember
by celrock
Summary: After paired to do a class project to show the importance of Thanksgiving, and Tommy have to come up with a new Mitsfa project for his Hebrew School, the rugrats gang helps Tommy's grandma Lulu out at a homeless shelter on Thanksgiving day, and learn a valuable lesson. Takes place one year post the Thanksgiving they were celebrating, in the RV Having Fun Yet episode of AGU.
1. The Project

Author's Note: For those of you who would rather enjoy a story when the Rugrats are younger to celebrate your Thanksgiving holiday, please check out my latest Rugrats Bobby's World crossover, When Two Holidays Collide! But if a story in their AGU era fancies your tastes, then by all means, please continue reading, and, I hope you enjoy this story!

A Thanksgiving to Remember

Summary: After paired to do a class project to show the importance of Thanksgiving, and Tommy have to come up with a new Mitsfa project for his Hebrew School, the rugrats gang helps Tommy's grandma Lulu out at a homeless shelter on Thanksgiving day, and learn a valuable lesson. Takes place one year post the Thanksgiving they were celebrating, in the RV Having Fun Yet episode of AGU.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats or All Grown Up, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, and Peter, is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, The Project

Location: Yucaipa, California, November, 2023

The seventh grade class was getting ready for their Thanksgiving break. Everybody was in the halls on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, rushing to get to their seventh period class, eager to begin the long awaited, Thanksgiving vacation.

"So, what do you got planned for this Thanksgiving?" Phil asked, as he was walking down the hall between Tommy and Chuckie.

"Oh, just the usual, another Turkey Day Extravaganza at the Java Lava." Chuckie said with a sigh.

"Me? I'm probably just going to enjoy a nice, relaxing Thanksgiving with my family. Filling up on turkey, watching football games with my dad and Dil, it will be a great day, just kicking back and spending time with my family." Replied Tommy, as they headed into their seventh period English class, and took their seats.

"Everybody, why don't we all sit down, on your chairs this time?" Said Mister Beaker at the front of the room.

"Mister Beaker?" The class said in unison, shocked.

"What are you doing here Mister Beaker? I thought you were a science teacher." Asked Tommy.

"Yes, I am, but with the Thanksgiving holiday approaching, and your teacher, Miss O'Keefe out on vacation, and a shortage of substitute teachers, I've been asked to cover the seventh period English class today." Said Mister Beaker.

"Mister Beaker teaching English, this ought to be good." Whispered Lil to Kimi.

"Yeah, he'll probably just let us have a study period." Whispered Kimi to Lil.

"Now class, I've been asked, to give you all your assignment that you'll be doing over the Thanksgiving holiday." Said Mister Beaker.

The class groaned.

"Now, all are you are to get into teams, and your project, is to come up with a presentation, that explores the importance of Thanksgiving." Explained Mister Beaker.

"Now, everybody, split up into groups, and use the class period, to discuss what you will do. Miss O'keefe will be taking an extra week of vacation, and while this period is normally my prep period, I've been asked to cover this class all next week, at which time, all of you will be giving your presentations." Continued Mister Beaker, as he wrote the instructions up on the board.

The class all split up into groups. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, all forming a group, while Z, Nicole, Wally, Geoffery, and Nicholas, formed another group.

"Ok, first we need a name for our group." Said Tommy.

"How about, Project PDF." Suggested Kimi.

"That's a lame name." Said Chuckie.

"No! I like it! Pickles, Deville, and Finster! PDF! It's perfect!" Said Lil.

"Then Project PDF it is." Said Tommy, as he scribbled down some notes in a notebook.

"So what are we going to do with our project?" Phil asked.

"Well, our project has to do with Thanksgiving, and its importance." Said Tommy.

"Well, we could do a report of the history of Thanksgiving, we can go to the library after school and research information about the pilgrims and Native Americans." Suggested Chuckie.

"Eeewww, that sounds so boring!" Griped Kimi.

"Guys, I think Mister Beaker wants us to put some personal involvement into this project." Said Tommy.

"Face it Tommy, Mister Beaker is not qualified to teach English, he's a Science teacher, that's why he gave us this dumb project, so he doesn't have to prepare anything for this class." Explained Lil.

They kept trying to brainstorm ideas throughout the rest of the period, but nothing came to them that was worthwhile. So after school, they headed back to Tommy's house, where they took a dip in the pool, as it was unusually warm for late November that year.

"Anyone notice how it's Indian Summer?" Phil asked.

"Duh, that's why we're heading over to Tommy's, to take a dip in his pool." Replied Lil.

"Hey, maybe a dip in the pool will help us think of an idea for our project too." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, don't you have Hebrew School today?" Chuckie asked.

"Nah, it only met once this week on Monday, because of the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday." Tommy replied.

"So, how is Hebrew school going anyway?" Phil asked.

"It's ok, I unfortunately, still need to find a new Mitsfa project though, I've only got one more year of this, till I turn thirteen, and can have my Barmitsfa." Said Tommy.

"Wait a second, I thought you were building a house for homeless people." Said Kimi.

"I was, but when Rachel moved away last year, I had to forego the project, because they did not approve of me working on it by myself." Replied Tommy.

"What are you gonna do then?" Kimi asked.

"I can't decide, but I know something will come to me eventually." Said Tommy, as they reached the front door of his house.

Everybody headed off in different directions once inside, to change into their bathing suits, which they had all left hanging up to dry in the bathroom, as with it being Indian Summer, they had more or less, been hanging out in Tommy and Dil's pool after school all week.

Everybody got into the pool, and started doing cannon balls, back slips, and their favorite, shooting jelly beans out their nose, and seeing how far across the pool they'd land, when Tommy's grandma Lulu and Peter, showed up.

"Hey kids, how goes it?" Lulu asked.

"Hi grandma, we're doing great, just trying to stay cool on this freakishly warm day for late November." Replied Tommy.

Just then, Dil came outside and did a cannon ball into the pool, splashing Lil, who was lying on the side, trying to get a tan.

"Hey! You got me all wet!" Lil complained.

"Oh, sorry Lil." Said Dil.

"So, how goes things?" Peter asked, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the pool, after rolling up the pants of his gray Confederate uniform, so as to not get them wet.

"Well, we're trying to figure out a project to do for our English class. Mister Beaker is substituting and he's given us all this dopy project over Thanksgiving break, where we have to do some kind of presentation that represents the importance of Thanksgiving. And I'm also faced with the delimma of having to come up with a new mitsfa project for Hebrew School, one I can do by myself." Explained Tommy.

"Well T, I don't know about you, but if it were up to me, I'd find a project to fulfill both needs. Of course, in Dil Pickelism, such projects aren't necessary." Said Dil.

"Dil, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't bore us with your Dil Pickelism stuff, it's not even a real religion." Snapped Kimi.

"I know, that's why I like it." Said Dil.

"You know, every year since 2014 your grandfather and I have been helping out at the local homeless shelter on Thanksgiving. Perhaps you kids would like to come help us tomorrow. We could use all the hands we can get." Said Lulu.

"Actually, I've been helping out there even longer. Remember back in 2013, when you and Lou were off on your one year wedding anniversary cruise, Taffy and I helped out at that homeless shelter? Well I've found it quite enjoyable, and very rewarding." Said Peter.

"What kind of reward did you get for feeing people who can't feed themselves? Free food?" Phil asked.

"Well, there is that, but you really need to spend a day there, to see what I'm talking about." Said Peter.

"Guys, how come we didn't have a stupid project to do last year?" Lil asked.

"Probably because we skipped school the week of Thanksgiving last year, to take Susie across the country in our mom's RV, so she could sing in the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade." Replied Phil.

"Oh yeah." Said Lil.

"It's too bad that Susie didn't get picked to sing again this year, but I'm glad she's getting to go visit her great Aunt T for the holidays." Said Kimi.

"Guys, how can you compare a road trip in an RV to helping to feed the homeless? I think it will be a great experience for all of you! You'll see." Said Peter.

"That's what we'll do then guys. After all, feeding the homeless is the next best thing to building a house for them." Said Tommy.

"And maybe we'll get some ideas for our project." Added Kimi.

"Guys, I think we might have just found our project." Said Chuckie.

"What are you talking about Chuckie?" Phil asked, confused.

"You'll see." Said Chuckie, as he got out of the pool, and wrapped his towel around him, as the sun was starting to go down.

Everybody else did the same, as they got out of the pool, changed out of their bathing suits, and prepared for a Thanksgiving day they would never forget.

And this, ends chapter 1. How will their time at the homeless shelter go? We'll find out, in chapter 2.

Author's Note: And, I'm sorry to say, that as soon as I started working on chapter 2, I've been having endless power blinks, that keep causing my computer to reboot, causing me to lose my work. So, I apologize if this story wasn't completed for the Thanksgiving holiday, but I will see what I can do, to have it completed and posted, by the end of the long Thanksgiving day weekend.


	2. The Homeless Shelter

Author's Note: Please disregard the note at the end of the first chapter. My power finally decided to behave this morning, so I was finally able to type up this chapter, and get it posted.

Chapter 2, The Homeless Shelter

Location: Yucaipa, California, Thanksgiving Day, November, 2023

The following morning, Lulu picked up Peter and the other rugrats very early, and headed over to the homeless shelter, to prepare the big Thanksgiving day feast.

"Lulu, it's like, six o'clock in the morning." Groaned Lil, who was barely awake.

"Now kids, we have to get an early start on this meal, so it will be ready by mid afternoon to feed our clients." Replied Lulu, as her car swerved into the parking lot of the homeless shelter.

Everyone got out of the car and helped carry in bags of groceries, which would be used to prepare the feast. When they arrived, they walked into a room that was filled with several long picnic tables, with a kitchen at the back, complete with two ovens, a stove, an oversize sink and dishwasher, a refridgerator and freezer, and an island in the middle for preparing the food. Outside of the kitchen, was a cafeteria style line, where the homeless people would line up, and the people working in the kitchen, would serve them. Once they had everything inside the homeless shelter kitchen, Lulu went around, and handed out the assignments.

"Ok, Tommy, Dil and I will be in charge of the turkey. Chuckie and Kimi, you two get started pealing and cutting these potatoes to make the mash potatoes, and Kimi, I'd also like for you to make the stuffing." Said Lulu, as she saw to getting Chuckie and Kimi situated at the island, with a twenty pound bag of red potatoes.

"Phil and Lil, you will be in charge of preparing the drinks, and cranberry sauce, and Peter, I'd like for you to prepare the corn on a cob, broccoli casarole, and all of us, will make a batch of chocolate-chip cookies and an apple pie. Once everything is cooking, we'll begin setting the tables, and Dil, could you please, oh how shall I put this, try to do things, normally?" Lulu asked, as she got out the rest of the groceries, and distributed them to each person, so everybody could prepare their dishes.

"Don't worry grandma Lulu, you can count on me. After all, I'm not only doing this for my fellow earthlings, but I'm doing this for my fellow beings in all universes, known, and unknown, by mand kind." Explained Dil, as he went over to where Lulu had placed the turkey to start getting it ready.

Just then, Tommy pulled out his video camera and set it up in a corner on a tripod.

"Tommy, why did you bring that? We're making a meal, not a movie." Said Chuckie.

"I know, but what if we made a movie of our work here today, and presented it as our project." Said Tommy.

"That's a great idea! And using this video, we can explain the importance of Thanksgiving, in terms of our experience." Added Kimi.

"Exactly!" Replied Tommy with a twinkle in his eye, as he began filming, and everybody, started preparing their food for the feast.

As the morning wore on, everybody prepared the food for the feast. Of course, no preparation went about without a bit of disaster to add into the mix. Chuckie repeatedly cut himself several times, when slicing up vegetables, and nearly dropped a handful of potatoes after washing them, as a result of not drying them off all the way, causing them to be slippery. Kimi nearly overcooked the stuffing, until Phil saw what was going on, and stopped her just in time. And while setting the tables, Dil thought he could balance a stack of plates on his head, only to have the plates crash to the floor and scatter everywhere. Luckily, they were plastic plates, but as a result, Dil had to wash dishes, before the dishes were ever used by other humans, as a result of his mishap. Regardless, other than those incidents, the preparation went smoothly, and they also made some cornbread, as well as buttered rolls, and Dil made up a lime Jell-o mold, which he claimed was a gift from the aliens.

"Dil, I don't see why you're making that anyway, don't jell-o molds take like, a day to set?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry T, I've got it covered. We'll just stick the jell-o mold in the freezer, after all, the freezer is ten times colder than the fridge, right? So, if we stick it in the freezer, it will mold in half the time!" Explained Dil, as he stuck his jell-o mold in the freezer.

Five hours later, all of the food was either cooking, freezing over, or ready to be served. People started to arrive at the homeless shelter for their one meal a day, something they weren't sure if they would get on this Thanksgiving day, because the normal staff who usually prepared the food at this shelter, got the day off. There were people of all ages, from young children, to elderly adults. Many of the people smelled, as if they hadn't taken a shower in days, while others, simply were covered in cuts and bruises, and others, wore clothes that were either too baggy, worn, torn, or a bit too small for them. Despite the horrible condition many of these people were in, the rugrats and Peter, gritted their teeth, put a smile on their faces, and served these people.

Later during the meal, an elderly woman wearing a torn pink sweater spoke up.

"I have to say, I am very thankful that these young teenagers, gave up spending their Thanksgiving holiday with their family, just to see that we got one hot meal." Said the elderly woman.

Everyone in the shelter clapped and cheered for Peter and the rugrats.

Chuckie went and helped a little girl with read hair in pigtails, wearing a torn pink dress, eat her food, only to return to the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

"Something wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"It's so sad, these people, no home, no job, lucky to get one meal a day?" Said Chuckie.

"It's ok to feel sad Chuckie." Said Lulu, putting a comforting hand on Chuckie's shoulder.

"But at the same time, I feel glad too." Added Chuckie.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked, as she scrubbed the pots and pans they used for cooking earlier that day.

"Well, I mean, the deeper message, of Thanksgiving here. Back in 1620, when the pilgrims came to America, they had no food, no home, no nothing. But the native Americans, they pitched in, and gave them something to eat." Explained Chuckie.

"I think I get what my brother is saying. We were like the native Americans, feeding the homeless pilgrims, and, it felt good to help a fellow human being in need." Said Kimi.

"I told you you'd get a reward out of this ordeal." Said Peter with a smile.

"And, I'll tell ya, after today, I appreciate taking showers now. I mean, there's bad smells, and then, there's bad smells." Explained Phil, taking a wiff of the air.

"Did I hear my brother, is actually going to shower everyday now? Awe, my little Philly Willy is growing up." Cried Lil.

"Snap out of it Lillian, I am like, twelve-years-old now, and after today, I appreciate having the luxury of having the ability to bathe at my disposal, something that many of the people we saw today, don't have." Said Phil.

"And, I have to give you credit Phil, you also did an excellent job on the food you prepared. I seriously think you should try for cooking class again next quarter." Suggested Tommy.

"Hey, maybe I won't get kicked out this time around, provided I follow health and safety regulations of course." Replied Phil.

"You know guys, I think we have just the right stuff to present for our Thanksgiving project at class on Monday, and, I also have a video that I can use for both, our presentation, and my Mitsfa project in Hebrew school." Said Tommy.

"See, what did I tell ya T, if you kept thinking and searching, you'd find a project to fulfill both of your needs." Said Dil with a grin, as he took his jell-o mold out of the freezer.

"Well, the rest of the people ate up the rest of the food, but we still have my famous gift from the aliens." Said Dil, taking a spoon to the dish the jell-o was in, only to find it was as hard as a rock.

"Uh, I take that back, we only have green rocks." Said Dil, trying to pry the jell-o out of the container, with no success.

Everyone laughed, as they cleaned up at the homeless shelter, and left that evening, only to throw Dil's jell-o mold into a nearby swamp.

"Hey! What did you do that for? That was going to be our dinner from the aliens." Said Dil.

"Uh, earth to Dil, nobody will want to eat that, not even the aliens, that is if they should ever land to eat it then." Replied Tommy.

"Guys, I think we learned a very important lesson today, and Lulu, thank you for having us come and help you out at the homeless shelter today." Said Chuckie, as he hopped into the passenger seat of Lulu's car.

"Well, I've been volunteerring at this homeless shelter for years, and what you kids felt today, is something I've been feeling, for a long time now. So, who'd be up for coming to help me again next weekend?" Lulu asked, as she started up the car and they pulled out of the parking lot.

The rugrats and Peter exchanged glances at one another, before responding.

"We would!" They all exclaimed in unison.

After they were finished at the homeless shelter, they drove to the Java Lava, in hopes to catch if nothing else, the bitter end of Turkey Day Extravaganza.

"Oh no, I totally let my dad down today by not being at the Java Lava to help out with Turkey Day Extravaganza." Muttered Chuckie.

"And I let my dad down by not being there to watch the biggest football games of the season on Thanksgiving day with him." Muttered Tommy.

Worried that they might have disappointed their parents, as a result of ditching their family's Thanksgiving day plans, to feed the homeless, were they in for quite a surprise upon opening the doors to the Java Lava.

"Surprise!" Shouted Chaz, Kira, Howard, Betty, Stu, Didi, grandpa Lou, and several Disney characters.

"Huh? What?" Lil asked in surprise.

"Come on in to our Turkey Day Extravaganza!" Shouted Chaz, as their parents, and Mickey Mouse, led Peter, Lulu, and the rugrats, to a table, beautifully prepared, with a turkey dinner, and Finster Finster Shakes for everybody.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Said Kimi.

"We thought you guys were gonna be mad at us cuz we blew off our Thanksgiving day plans as a family." Said Tommy.

"Mad? How can we be mad at you? You kids did something today, that most kids your age, wouldn't dream of doing." Replied Didi.

"You took the time, to feed those, who were less fortunate than yourselves." Added Kira.

"That's right kids, we can watch a football game any day, heck, there's always the Superbowl come February, but taking the time to help others? Like the homeless? That takes guts, ddetermination, and the knack to look deep into your heart, and do the right thing." Said Stu.

"And so, we want to do something nice for you." Said Chaz, pointing to the Thanksgiving feast, beautifully laid out on the table before the gang.

"No, really, you didn't have to do this." Said Tommy.

"Go on now, you deserve it." Said Chaz.

Everyone smiled up at their parents, before taking their seats, and digging into their Thanksgiving feast, being proud of all they accomplished that day.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, how will the presentation go? We'll find out, in chapter 3, and the final chapter of this story, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. The Presentation

Chapter 3, The Presentation

The rest of the Thanksgiving weekend went by rather quickly, being more or less, uneventful, as the gang continued to enjoy Indian Summer, splashing around in Tommy and Dil's pool, watching the latest direct to video Reptar film, and putting some finishing touches, on their presentation. Monday finally came around, and while the day seem to drag on for the most part, after having a four day weekend, seventh period finally arrived, and sure enough, Mister Beaker was there once again, subbing for Miss O'Keefe.

"Good day to you class. I hope everybody had a wonderful and exciting Thanksgiving vacation. Me? I spent mine in the Bahamas! And, I believe it's time to start presenting your presentations. Our first group up, is Z Double N G W." Said Mister Beaker, as Z, Nicole, Nicholas, Geoffery, and Wally, made their way to the front of the room.

"Our project, is all about the importance of Thanksgiving, and we felt, that the most important thing about Thanksgiving, was football." Explained Z, as he posted a Powerpoint presentation on the overhead projecter, displaying pictures of the game that aired on Thanksgiving day.

For the next minute and a half, they talked about nothing but the football game that aired on Thanksgiving day. Giving the play-by-play, and who won the game.

"Boo." Groaned the entire class.

"That was, well, very interesting to say in the least. Now, why don't we skip the remaining three and a half minutes of this presentation, and go straight to the D minus." Said Mister Beaker, as he dismissed Z, Nicole, Nicholas, Geoffery and Wally, back to their seats.

"_I have a feeling this bogus project idea had to be the work of Nicholas, the guy can't do anything if he puts his mind to it._" Thought Lil to herself, thinking back to the previous year, when she had teamed up with him to do a science project for the science fair, only to have it be a mess, while at the same time, ditching her project with Kimi, to create a one man band, while Tommy teamed up with his dad, only for his dad, to get the credit for the work in the end, cuz, he went, a bit overboard.

"And now, let's present Team PDF with their Thanksgiving presentation." Said Mister Beaker, as Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi, all made their way to the front of the room.

"Good afternoon class. I have here a movie, directed by me, that shows the importance, of Thanksgiving, based off of our personal experiences, after spending our Thanksgiving day, helping my grandma Lulu, feed people, at our local homeless shelter." Said Tommy, as he put in the DVD of his video into the computer, and pressed play, to start rolling the film.

"It was tough getting started, but we managed to wake up, and hop to it." Narrated Tommy, as the video shot up to a close up of Lil, yawning as she was still trying to wake up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning.

"Once we were awake though, we rolled up our sleeves and got to work, of course, we had a few bumps along the way." Narrated Tommy, as a shot of Dil is seen, trying to carry the stack of plates on his head, and they scattered all over the floor, when he was trying to set the tables.

The class burst into laughter.

"But once we had the meal prepared, all of the people at the shelter, appreciated our hard work." Narrated Tommy, as the film cut to a shot of all of the homeless people, dining on their meal, Chuckie, helping some of the smaller children with their food, and a close up of the elderly woman, who stood up, and publically thanked the rugrats and Peter, or as she called them, these teenagers, for coming out here, and giving up their Thanksgiving day with their families, to give them a hot meal.

"But while we saw everything, from torn clothing, to injured people, and people who smelled, we were happy to help them out, not just because they were in need, but after doing what we did, we all learned an even deeper lesson that day." Continued Tommy.

Tommy then motioned to Chuckie, to continue the presentation, as footage of the video continued to show shots of the rugrats preparing the meal, and serving the homeless people.

"In 1620, the pilgrims came to America, to seek freedom, but while searching for that freedom, that lacked a few important items. Those items, consisted of food, and shelter. But the native Americans, came to their aid, giving them a feast to be proud of. On this Thanksgiving day, in November of 2023, my sister, friends and I, all got to play the role of those native Americans, as we fed the homeless pilgrims, a hot, delicious meal. But while we fed them that meal, we realized something. We realized what we are lucky to have. A home to go to every night. A hot meal on the table prepared by our moms and dads. The ability to take showers, and to buy new clothes, when ours get too warn or small for us. But even more importantly, we now know what Thanksgiving, really means. It means being thankful for what you do have, and helping out those, who are less fortunate, in hopes that with a little bit of help from you, they too, can live a happier life. This isn't just something you should do on Thanksgiving day alone, if anything, helping those less fortunate than yourselves, is something, you should consider doing, every day of the week. Tommy's grandma has been volunteering at this homeless shelter for years, and we didn't realize what we were missing, until we spent a day there, and saw the deeper reward, the reward, of a good deed done, when helping your fellow citizens, or as Tommy's brother likes to call them, your fellow earthlings, and fellow beings, from the known, and unknown universes." Explained Chuckie.

A few students chuckled at Chuckie's last comment, before he continued.

"My friends and I are planning to go help Lulu at the homeless shelter every Saturday, because we want to make a difference in our community, and share what we believe, to be the importance of Thanksgiving, on a daily basis. I hope that after viewing our video presentation today, you too, will take this message home, and consider making a difference in your community, for generations to come." Concluded Chuckie, as the class gave Team PDF, a huge applause.

"That, was the best presentation I've ever seen. Team PDF, I give you, an A plus." Said Mister Beaker.

The rugrats smiled at one another, as they went and took their seats, to listen to the rest of the presentations during the remainder of class.

The End

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that story, and, I hope all of my Fan Fiction readers who celebrate, have a safe, and Happy Thanksgiving today, with your friends and families, or a bunch of strangers at a homeless shelter, as you follow in the steps of the rugrats, and do what they did in my story. You all take care, and be looking for more stories from me, coming soon, to a fan fiction site near you!


End file.
